A Hollow Ichigo Seduction Dedication To Ru
by Theresa Crane
Summary: A Hollow Ichi Collection. Ch.1-A Dark Love-This will focus on Hollow Ichigo and Rukia, & of course Ichigo as well.  This is to help my Hollow Ichi Obsessed Friend Have her own little place to drool over the man of her dreams.  Chapter 2 is very IchiRuki!
1. A Dark Love

**This story is a birthday gift for a friend of mine who has done a lot for me over the past two years, and so whenever I want to write a story dedicated to her, or her obsession, it will be posted here. This is generally a large break from my main interest and love of IchiRuki, which will not be obsolete in these stories, but will focus on the darker side of Ichigo which my best IchiRuki friend loves. You better love me Ru!**

_A Dark Love_

"Ichigo! Idiot, make sure while we're gone, that you make something happen with Rukia-chan!" Isshin orders his son, before he flounces out the door, and Ichigo is red, but glad that Rukia is upstairs and away from his father's embarrassing comments.

The moment he ignores his father, a familiar voice from within decides now is the perfect moment to chime in.

_**If you don't do it, I just might.**_

Ichigo grits his teeth. This one aspect of himself that he fears the tiniest bit, is what holds him back from Rukia. She's way too pure, too much of a Shinigami to be able to truly understand this side of him, even if her words and actions tell him she does understand more than anybody else.

_I can't have you doing anything to Rukia, not now, not ever__!_

_**You underestimate how much I want her…how much you want her. It's going to happen, so if it's not you, it'll be me!**_

This is a threat Ichigo should have taken far more seriously, even though it's a threat that gives him chills to his bone.

_Don't touch Rukia, not now, not ever!_

_**Don't be an idiot, every time you touch her, I touch her too!**_

This is what Ichigo had not wanted to hear. He can't stand the idea of his hollow's hands touching her…knowing the feel of her.

_**I was especially attentive whenever she rode our back! The way her legs tightened against ours, and the warmth that emanated from between her legs! You noticed it too!**_

Ichigo shuts his eyes and heads for his room. He'll put on his headphones and blasts some music…anything to drown out his hollow's chilling words. Thankfully, Rukia is holed up in his sister's room. Ichigo normally prefers her near him, and liked it when she stayed in his closet, but for now, with his hollow's input, he's glad she's distanced from him.

* * *

Rukia sighs as she leans back on the bed that Ichigo's father had set up for her. The room is cramped with three beds, but because she's the only one in it, she doesn't mind the overly furnished room.

_Why do I feel like he's avoiding me? Is he avoiding me, or is it my imagination? Is he afraid of how close we've gotten since we met? _

Rukia sighs again, but with disgust at herself this time. After all, he's only a teenager. He's probably so confused about things, it's not fair for her to get aggravated, but she really can't help the way she feels. He gives her way too many mixed signals sometimes. Like the way he saves her or reassures her when she's worried or down…yet it seems like he's spent his recent spare time just avoiding her.

_Sometimes I just want to go to Soul Society and forget these troublesome feelings!_

Rukia turns to her side and closes her eyes. Sleep overcomes her far easier than she thought it would. It's just such a shame that the orange haired teenager on her mind just before she fell asleep is the same person who fills her dreams.

* * *

_**I've had enough of your procrastination and hesitation. If you don't do it, I will!**_

_No!_

Ichigo begins to feel a pressure in his body, and he knows his hollow is struggling to come out.

_Isn't this only supposed to happen when I've gotten close to death or have died? Why is he so strong?_

_**Because I want Rukia-chan! I want to feel her from the inside!**_

_No!_

Ichigo's struggling is futile, his hollow fights him with a strength Ichigo has never had to overcome before. The Shinigami badge pops Ichigo out into his spiritual form, and his hollow doesn't drop the badge as the mask appears over Ichigo's face and golden gleaming eyes shine from where Ichigo's soft browns usually stare.

"_**Don't you worry King, I'll let you experience every delicious sensation along with me. You're not going to be left out!"**_

The hollow laughs as he can feel Ichigo struggling from within, but this is one instinct he won't allow Ichigo to fight. They both want Rukia or this wouldn't have been possible.

"_**Rukia-chan…come out, come out wherever you are**_**!"** The hollow calls out in an eerie tone, but there is no answer from within the house, so the hollow decides to go room to room, until he finds the temptress he's looking to bury himself into until he's had his fill.

Ichigo doesn't cease his struggles from within, but the hollow is on the hunt, on the prowl, and he won't let a nuisance like Ichigo get in his way.

The hollow's fingers close around the handle of the door to his sister's room, and the lips on his face curl into a wide smile as he finds Rukia in her gigai, asleep in bed.

"_**We'll take her somewhere more comfortable**_**."** Hollow Ichigo says softly, and he reaches out to take Rukia from her bed, continuing to grin when she turns her head into his chest and continues to sleep without any negative reaction to his touch.

He turns and walks with her out of the bedroom, and back into Ichigo's room, where he heads over to the bed and nudges Ichigo's body to the side of the room. He uses the badge to remove Rukia from her gigai, and he lets her body fall on the floor next to Ichigo's but the shift has managed to wake the small Shinigami up, and she blinks in shock as she realizes where she is, and who has her in his arms.

"What the hell?" Rukia asks, clearly confounded to be staring into glowing golden eyes and a mask, with Ichigo's orange hair poking around the sides of the mask.

"_**Let's have some fun…"**_ Hollow Ichigo waits for his words to register in Rukia's brain, and he's not disappointed because she immediately begins to struggle in his arms.

"What are you talking about, no!" Rukia yelps out, but the hollow only tightens his grip on her, and Rukia grimaces from the pain.

"_**Did I say you had a choice in the matter? We're going to have fun, whether or not you're agreeable, but since Ichigo is here too, I was thinking you might humor us, and actually give in to your baser desires." **_The hollow says in a conversational tone, and Rukia gawks at him for a long moment before she responds.

"What are you talking about?"

"_**You love him, don't you?"**_ The hollow's question makes Rukia completely freeze, she hadn't expected to be asked such a question by a damn hollow, but he presses on… _**"You just want to occupy all of him, don't you?"**_ Rukia is so still that Ichigo's hollow thinks she must even be holding her breath, and so he pulls her face right next to his and practically purrs in her ear. _**"I'm a part of him too. Think about that!" **_

Rukia is a little annoyed at how amused the hollow seems to be, particularly since it's like he can read her emotions no matter how hard she tries to hide them.

_It's such a mysterious dark side…and yet I already knew ages ago…I've already accepted this about him . I don't prefer it to be this way but I can't deny that what he says is the truth. I really want all of Ichigo, even the bad…_

Ichigo's hollow seems to understand precisely how Rukia's mind is working, and the sense of victory that wells up in his body is shared unwillingly by Ichigo, who is both touched and shocked at the depth of Rukia's love for him, since he can feel it as clearly as his hollow.

"_**That's better, Rukia-chan. I won't be gentle…I won't apologize…but I'll give you everything you've been yearning for and more**_**." **The hollow's promise makes Rukia shiver, and then he's ripping her robes off of her body, using his nails to tear away at the bindings that shield him from her bare skin.

Rukia flinches since his nails scratch her skin, yet he doesn't draw any blood, but the way his eyes are roaming over her skin makes her a bit nervous, since he looks more like he wants to devour her than to give her what she's been yearning for.

His tongue flicks out of his mouth, and Rukia hopes it's her imagination that his tongue seems much longer than Ichigo's which she's seen due to him sticking it out in her face at close range more than once in the past.

"_**I'm going to taste every inch of you."**_ He tells her, and Rukia's a bit horrified at how excited that idea actually gets her. The hollow still seems mighty amused by her reactions to him, and by the reactions of Ichigo from within, who got completely weak the moment Rukia's skin had gotten exposed.

_**Nothing will stop me now!**_

He could have started anywhere, but forces her legs apart and starts with the most sensitive place her body has to offer. He buries his face in between her legs and puts all of his energy into driving her past the point of no return before he explores the rest of her body…he wants her excited and heaving for the entirety of their time together. He wants her to want him the whole time, all the way through to the end, no matter how much he may tear her apart later.

Ichigo can hardly think or breathe, because it's not like he's separated from the experience, no he can taste Rukia…he can feel Rukia…and he doesn't want to stop feeling her…he's unable to gather the will necessary to stop what has already started. Both he and Rukia succumb fully to his hollow and the raging instincts that have taken over the Kurosaki residence.

"Oh!" Rukia cries out, and then lets out a long moan as her legs begin to shake from the ecstasy that's building up more quickly than she could have anticipated, what with the way his tongue has gone tornado in a place she hadn't dared to imagine in the past.

"_**My cold little Rukia-chan is warm and sweet here."**_ The hollow says against her, before letting his tongue go into high speed action, making Rukia squeal in an appealing way.

She knows she should make him stop, blast him with kidou and get away, but she is helpless to the feelings that are building up inside of her with an overwhelming amount of ferocity.

_How can something so wrong feel so damn good?_

She hears him slurping against her, and even though the sound makes her eyes open wide, the feeling of it is devastatingly wonderful, and she arches her back reflexively.

He lifts his head with fluid dripping from his lips…whether it's his slobber or her own wetness is a mystery to Rukia but he quickly uses his tongue to lick it up with her watching wide eyed.

"_**You taste like sweet snow…melted" **_

Rukia's skin twitches as his hands reach out to explore all that she has to offer, but then he takes her hands and places them on his arousal, and Rukia quickly pulls her hands away to touch his abdomen and chest instead which seems to amuse the hollow more.

"_**You'll be touching all of me." **_He warns her, and Rukia doesn't argue, buts she isn't like him, and she wants to work her way into it, and keep reminding herself that she's with Ichigo…not just his hollow.

He leans down and begins to kiss her neck, nibbling with his teeth, and sucking on her ear. Rukia gasps as one hand closes tightly on her breast and then he moves his mouth down to the other before sucking and nibbling on her nipple, which only makes Rukia gasp and moan in surprise at how good it all feels.

"_**I wish I had more hands to touch you with!" **_Ichigo's hollow practically growls at her, and then he's moving his hands and mouth all over her body as though he can't stand the idea that he hasn't already tasted all of her.

She's rather shaken up by how much she enjoys it all, even the poking and prodding of his teeth as he makes sure he isn't too gentle, but even that feels damned wonderful, and she feels like she's leaking at her midsection. He brings his mouth close to her own again, and takes her hand once more, to put it on his rock hard extension, and this time she complies with his wishes.

Both the reaction of Rukia and the reaction of Ichigo on the inside are added excitement for the hollow, who has managed to steal something from both of them, even managing to get their hesitant consent in the process, allowing everyone to find enjoyment in the one instinct he had to act out.

Ichigo can hardly keep up with everything flying at him so quickly. He never imagined Rukia's skin could be so soft, or that her taste could be so sweet. He never imagined she could touch him the way she is right now, and he's completely helpless to stop his hollow's assault on both of their senses, and he's helpless to do anything other than experience what his hollow has perpetuated.

_Rukia…_

_**Aren't you glad I did this, idiot King?**_

"_**Kiss me…Rukia-chan…now." **_The hollow growls at her, and Rukia feels his lips on hers without waiting for any sort of verbal agreement, but she doesn't fight it, after all they're Ichigo's lips, and they've been pleasuring her in such a way that any denial at this point is impossible.

_Ichigo! It's you I feel…it's you I love. If this is a part of you, then I accept it wholeheartedly! I've loved you for ages!_

His tongue dips deep against her own, and then he runs it over the roof of her mouth, which tickles her a tiny bit, but he doesn't end the kiss, he only deepens it, as though he wants to own this kiss, but Rukia keeps reminding herself that Ichigo can feel this too, and she wants to kiss him without holding back. She moves her hands to his back, running her fingers up and down the center of his back, which he seems to like by the way his kiss becomes more ravenous.

Ichigo was already rendered helpless, but if he'd still been fighting it, he'd have stopped with the way Rukia is kissing him, since he'd never imagined a kiss from her could be this sweet.

_I can't believe she loves me enough to even accept this! I always thought she had too much pride to accept this!_

_**She trembles beneath my touch, do you feel that, King?**_

_Shut up! She is only doing that to prove she loves me!_

_**I'll make you pay for that one, King.**_

"_**Rukia-chan…do you want me?" **_

_Bastard!_

Rukia's eyes flutter a bit at that question, and she hadn't been prepared for it. Her body has told all he needs to know, but he wants to hear it from her lips apparently.

"Yes…I want you." Rukia admits with her face flushing a deep shade of red.

"_**Touch me then. Show me how much you want me**_**." **Hollow Ichigo's words get a look of confusion from Rukia, but after thinking on it only a moment, she obeys his command.

His smile is a bit daunting, but her hands flutter in an exploratory motion on his chest, his shoulders, his arms, and his back, but Ichigo's hollow actually has an amused expression on his face.

"_**I'm not feeling it, Rukia-chan…" **_

"How about now?" Rukia's voice and actions earn a wide surprised wide eyed look from his hollow, because Rukia has just moved down his back, and she's now squeezing his ass cheeks in an appreciative manner.

_I've always wanted to touch his fine ass like this! I can't believe I'm actually doing it!_

"_**Not bad, I'm starting to feel it now." **_

Ichigo's hollow has to struggle to not laugh aloud at the temper tantrum Ichigo is having, while being all flustered by being able to feel Rukia's hands groping his ass in a very new way.

_You're such a fucking piece of…damn I can't believe she's still grabbing it….wait…you're an asshole! Why are you doing this? Why is she going along with this? Holy shit she's still grabbing it! Where is her hand going now? Is it going around the front? That feels good…you're such a dickhead!_

Rukia moves one hand around the front and she grasps his swollen piece while massaging it very carefully, earning a groan of appreciation from Ichigo's hollow, who can hear Ichigo's identical groan of appreciation from within his head.

_I can't believe Rukia is naked right there…touching me like that…touching it like that…this is so fucked up…damn…and fucking shit it feels too fucking good…_

_**Actually she's touching me. **_

_Shut up you idiot hollow! She's touching me!_

"_**Try it with your mouth, Rukia-chan." **_Hollow Ichigo can hear Ichigo's choked thoughts from in his head, but he doesn't care, and he just watches Rukia's face at his order, and she looks even more embarrassed now.

_Don't tell her to use her mouth! She might listen to you!_

_**That's the point retard.**_

_No!_

_**You won't be saying that if she actually listens…**_

_Shut up pervert!_

_**This is going to happen you dumb ass, now just enjoy it.**_

_Don't talk about Rukia like that! Don't talk to her like that! What if she grabs up her zanpakutou and castrates us?_

_**She won't unless she wants me to choke the life out of her.**_

_What are you doing?_

Ichigo's hollow has decided to make it real easy for Rukia. He adjusts himself so that he's straddling her over her chest, and then he takes her hand off of him so that he can take hold of it.

_**I'm just going to stick it in her mouth!**_

_Don't fucking do that!_

_**Too late.**_

It is too late, because he's just tapped Rukia's lips with the head of his throbbing cock, and by some miracle, her mouth is opening to receive him.

_I don't fucking believe this! Holy shit…_

_**Ha! Told you! Damn she's a natural!**_

_Shut…up…._

_**You can't even think straight, virgin! This all comes naturally to me! You should take some notes while you're watching…if you can concentrate.**_

_Oh god…why is she doing this?_

_**Because I told her to, and you think I'm the idiot? You've been just walking by this little sexy ass, and you never could do anything? **_

"_**Deeper, Rukia-chan." **_

_Why'd you just say that to her? That was degrading! Why's she going deeper?_

"_**Good girl…keep it going deep in your throat just like that…" **_Ichigo's hollow is saying all sorts of things that Ichigo would never even conceive of saying, and damn it to hell if Rukia isn't obeying every order, doing everything his hollow asks, and he can't believe she's willing to prove her love in this way.

_She must really love me…_

Rukia suddenly gags, and Ichigo feels sorry for her, but his hollow seems turned on by it, since he doesn't pull out of her mouth, instead he pushes in deeper.

_You're an asshole!_

_**That was hot! I want to hear her make that sound one more time…nah two more times, then I'll let up…**_

_That's disturbing! Stop that!_

Rukia gags again, and his hollow, grabs the back of her head and actually pulls her even closer, getting himself in more deeply into her mouth.

_You sick fuck!_

"_**Yeah…keep it in there baby…"**_

Ichigo is speechless at this point, because Rukia isn't scratching at him, or struggling against his hollow, he can hardly believe she's gotten so submissive, a thought he couldn't have even begun to entertain when he woke up this morning.

Rukia gags much more strongly, and his hollow finally releases her head, pulling himself all the way out, allowing Rukia to catch her breath for a moment, and he just smiles at her, even though there are tears shining in her eyes from a lack of air.

"_**I think the depths of your feelings are getting across…" **_Ichigo's hollow admits kindly before he presses the head of his erection back against her lips. He doesn't push into her mouth, even though he could since her lips are still slightly parted, and Ichigo bristles on the inside.

_I don't like how you're treating her…like she's some sort of…_

_**I'm not you, and I'm definitely much more hardcore than you. Maybe one day when you get more mature and develop interests beyond her naked body ,you'll thank me for showing you there is no limit. She'll do whatever you want.**_

_Enough!_

_**You have to be kidding me. We haven't even gotten to the best part of all yet!**_

_I don't like to see how you treat her! _

_**She's not complaining.**_

_Shut up!_

"_**I want to taste you some more, Rukia-chan…"**_

Ichigo wishes he hated this more, but when his hollow readjusts himself to lick Rukia all over her body again, he gets nothing but satisfaction out of it. He loves the taste of her, and can't get enough of it. He can't even complain because her skin is so soft, her taste so sweet, he can only bask in the pleasure of it all.

Rukia starts to shake again, and Ichigo is aware that this feels good for her too, and he's glad about that. He just wishes his hollow wasn't a part of it, but he already knows his hollow will just remind him that he was warned. Rukia starts to moan as his hollow focuses on her most sensitive area once again, and Ichigo just revels in the sensations of it all.

"_**I'm going to fuck you with my tongue…" **_Hollow Ichigo's words aren't enough of a warning for Rukia, because suddenly his tongue moves into her crevice a little further, and then she yelps out as he dips his tongue all the way to her barrier and back out again.

_**I knew it! She's a fucking virgin!**_

Ichigo suddenly worries that his hollow will cause Rukia some major damage if he takes things way too roughly, but his worry isn't enough to take his body back over.

"That's…too much!" Rukia suddenly cries out, and then Ichigo's hollow laughs right up against her body, making her shiver from the feel of his breath all around her most private area,

"_**I have to make sure you're ready." **_

Rukia squeals since he immediately goes back to what he was just doing, and then he pauses momentarily to lap her up and down, using his powerful tongue muscle in ways she hadn't known were possible.

_Rukia! _

_**I'm going to take care of your precious Rukia…**_

_I'm begging you to stop!_

_**You were too much of a pussy to do this yourself. If you'd already done it, I wouldn't have to. We're at that age where you can't just ignore your urges. We're in our prime and we're going to finally do something about it. You're a boy in a man's body. You couldn't be the man, and so I'll do it for you!**_

Ichigo realizes that his hollow doesn't plan to let Rukia's barrier of virginity last for much longer, and he's sure his hollow will be penetrating her very soon.

_Not like this!_

_**Psh! If I let you out now, you won't finish the job, and that is something I won't allow!**_

_Stop damn it!_

_**No!**_

"_**You're so deliciously wet, Rukia-chan…I think you're ready."**_

Rukia inhales as his hollow quickly repositions himself, staring straight at her face as he places his throbbing erection where his tongue had been just moments ago.

_Don't hurt her!_

_**Comes with the territory…get over it already!**_

"Is this wrong?" Rukia asks, searching his golden eyes with her baby blues, and the hollow doesn't understand why he reassures her before he can think on it very clearly.

"_**Does it feel wrong?"**_

"No…"

"_**Relax as much as you can…so that it hurts less."**_

_**Why'd I say that? Is this pathetic twerp rubbing off on me?**_

_I'm hoping like hell you said it because even your perverse instincts tell you it's wrong to plow into her when she's a fucking virgin!_

_**There won't be anything gentle with our next move!**_

_Fuck you, bastard!_

Ichigo is unable to say anything else, because two things happen. His hollow seems like he's going to go gentle until he slides up against her barrier, a sensation that makes Ichigo dizzy in itself, but then he presses forward with all the gentleness of a jack hammer.

Rukia lets out a short but loud scream, and his hollow lets out a satisfied groan.

_**Maybe we need to get your friend Inoue to patch her back up so we can do that again!**_

_No….fucking….bastard…_

Ichigo can't say anything more because he can clearly feel Rukia surrounding him, and it's the most amazing sensation he's ever felt, and he's felt her zanpakutou in his heart before, a sensation so intense and deep he hadn't believed it could be paralleled, but this is right on par with that.

Rukia's breathing is quick and shallow, and Ichigo's hollow only pauses for the briefest of moments before he pulls out, and pushes back into her.

"It hurts…" Rukia mutters, and the hollow leans down to kiss her deeply.

_**It would have hurt no matter what…she was a fucking virgin.**_

_You didn't need to be so damn brutal!_

_**She's a tough little Shinigami. She can handle it. She's not telling me to stop!**_

Ichigo worries that the only reason Rukia isn't protesting is that she fears the reaction of his hollow if she does. He has to keep telling himself that she agreed to it verbally so it isn't rape.

"_**It's so hot and tight in there."**_

"Please hurry…" Rukia's words are tight, and it's clear she's gritting her teeth.

"_**I don't want to rush it."**_

"Please!"

"_**You've been through worse pain than this."**_

_Don't draw it out you fucking asshole!_

_**I don't want this feeling to end, I want to feel it as long as possible!**_

_Stop being so fucking selfish!_

"_**I'll make it quick on one condition, Rukia-chan." **_Ichigo's hollow says, and on the inside, Ichigo gets nervous over what his hollow might demand, but Rukia just wants it over with, so she inquires pretty quickly…

"What condition?"

_**"That you will have sex with me again after you're healed."**_

Rukia blinks quickly at that suggestion, but then she nods her head yes.

"Okay…"

_Will Ichigo do these things with me or will I have to be with his hollow next time?_

"_**Don't forget." **_

He begins to move pretty quickly in and out of her, which makes her suck in her breath and hold it as she tries to remain as relaxed as possible, but her muscles instinctively want to tighten up due to the throbbing pain coming from losing her virginity. Luckily for her, he's good for his word, but instead of pulling out of her, he releases himself deep inside of her.

"_**I'll be back for my sweet Rukia-chan…"**_

The hollow mask dissipates as he finally pulls himself out of her, and slumped over her naked body is Ichigo…a fully naked Ichigo in spiritual form which just makes Rukia go completely red, wondering if he was as much a part of things as his hollow had claimed, or if this would all be news to him…

Ichigo is completely flustered…he doesn't know whether or not to stay where he is, or to roll off of her, and risk seeing any wrath in her eyes…

"Ichigo?" Rukia breaks the silence, and he takes a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Rukia…"

* * *

Rukia sits in the tub pondering Ichigo's actions. He had taken a long minute to do it, but he slid off of her and fairly tore out of the room, giving her a nice view of his bare ass as he booked it out the door.

"He didn't even look me in the eyes…" Rukia sighs since she didn't plug up the tub. Instead she used the hose to wash away the blood in between her legs.

_I can still feel the throbbing…_

Rukia sighs and feels a tightness in her chest.

_I love Ichigo! I hope this didn't ruin everything! At least I know that I'll have another time…_

Rukia groans at that thought. She wants Ichigo to acknowledge what his hollow did, with his own words, and his own voice.

_There isn't even anybody I can talk to about this, nobody I can go to for advice, no female I'm close enough to that I could confide this…I should be used to that by now, but I wish I had someone I could talk to about it!_

"Ichigo's the only one I can talk to about it, and he didn't seem like he wanted any part of that when he came to…"

* * *

Ichigo can't even take his body off the floor without handling Rukia's gigai, so he hasn't gotten back in. He's sure Rukia hates him now. He couldn't even blame her if she did. What had happened was just too fucked up for words…

_**Hell yeah, I got fucking laid!**_

_Shut the hell up…I've heard enough out of you!_

_**Don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson…you had better stop avoiding her, I won't allow this celibate life you were planning on living for who the hell knows how long!**_

_I said to shut the fuck up._

_**What's the matter, King? A little bit of snatch and you lose it completely?**_

_Holy fucking shit I said to shut the fuck up! Now shut your fucking trap!_

_**You're a real retard.**_

The silence in his head makes Ichigo sigh with relief. Hopefully his hollow stays quiet for awhile. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Rukia enters the room, with only a towel to cover her spiritual form, so Ichigo puts his head down and peeks out of the corner of his eyes.

_At least you can't tell she was abused._

_**We'll have to do something about that for next time, huh?**_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"You know…I healed myself." Rukia says casually, and Ichigo's head jerks up.

Rukia bites her lip as Ichigo stares at her wide eyed, unable to believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

"You did _what?_"

_**Oh yeah it's party time, she wants some more of this super cock! Rukia-chan's the slut!**_

_Shut up!_

_**She wouldn't have done it if she didn't want it! You better do it!**_

_No!_

_**Fuck you then!**_

Rukia looks very hurt that Ichigo isn't speaking, so she turns her back on him.

"I guess I have to wait…"

Sputtering, Ichigo's head falls forward. "Wait for…"

Ichigo's words trail off, and Rukia turns her head to see the mask starting to appear on Ichigo's face. She holds her breath as his lips turn upwards, and he licks his lips with anticipation.

"_**The idiot still doesn't get it. There is no running, I won't allow it. You promised me a second time Rukia-chan, and I'm thrilled that you got proactive and healed yourself so that there wouldn't be any delay!" **_Rukia bites her lip as he slides off the bed and heads for her, with his arms outstretched.

_I do love Ichigo…I just wish he wouldn't send his hollow for this…_

"You're right…I did promise." Rukia agrees quietly as he reaches her and pulls her up against his chest, stroking her hair a bit roughly, but holding her very close.

_That's Ichigo's heart in there beating…I'm with Ichigo…_

"_**It will be rougher this time." **_

"I already knew that." Rukia whispers, aghast at how she came willingly into this knowing there would probably be pain in a different kind of way.

_Because Ichigo can't touch me like this…He won't._

"_**But since you've been accommodating, I think I'll do my best to make it more pleasurable than anything." **_

"Okay." Rukia says simply, and then his hands curl into her hair, forcing her head to tilt back, and then he leans down to claim her lips in another one of his amazingly ferocious yet passionate kisses.

His skill is enough to get Rukia's thoughts on how she's being touched and kissed rather than her depressing thoughts about Ichigo being a timid little coward, which doesn't suit him at all…

Ichigo's hollow ends the kiss and pins her with a stare that she can't look away from.

"_**But I won't be doing all the work. You're going to pleasure me too, Rukia-chan." **_

Her response is a small nod, which is all she can manage with the way he's got her hair gripped, and he smiles widely at her. Instead of talking though, he rips the towel off of her, releases her hair, and takes a step back to admire her naked body once more.

Rukia is a bit embarrassed with his penetrating stare completely on her, but he uses the opportunity to yank off the robes Ichigo had managed to get back on while Rukia bathed. His grin stays wide as Rukia's eyes go from his chest and then downward before they linger on his midsection, which is already at attention for the activity they're about to engage in.

He steps toward her again, taking her hair again, and then kissing her again, so that their naked bodies are pressed tightly together while he runs his other hand down to her ass and gives it a good hard smack. Rukia gasps in surprise, and he pushes his tongue deep into her mouth, catching her breath with his own. When he finally releases her lips, he stares at her while he delivers a bit more information on what's about to go down.

"_**You're going to be on top."**_

Rukia takes her hands and puts them around him, cupping his ass with a nod of her head. He cocks his head to the side, since she's usually more chatty than what she's been in his presence.

"_**Rukia-chan…are you afraid of me?"**_

Rukia's eyes widen, and she looks very uncertain of how to answer his question. She says nothing, and he raises an eyebrow at her while waiting for her to respond.

"I'm not sure…"

"_**I'm the embodiment of Ichigo's instincts. So for you there's nothing to fear besides things getting too rough because that's how I like it. Animalistic and raw…"**_

"Then I'm not really afraid." Rukia says in a very confident voice, and his hollow gives her a grin.

"_**You should probably be a little afraid."**_

Rukia looks frustrated by his response, since he just told her she had nothing to fear, but then she wonders if he likes her being a little fearful.

"Okay…"

Hollow Ichigo suddenly twirls her around by her hair so that her back is to him, and pushes her forward so that she's bending over, and he drops to his knees. Rukia's eyes widen as he buries his face into her crevice and he begins to go crazy with his tongue again…except this time he's more liberal in letting it slide along the _entire_ length of her crack, pushing his tongue into the back and she squawks as he tongues her back hole.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Not to give Rukia any sense of security, he lets out a loud moan right up against her, and she goes white as she wonders what the hell just happened, since it felt very similar to the feeling of passing gas, and she's left wondering if she accidentally just did that.

_What are you doing to Rukia? Why?_

_**Just keeping her on her toes!**_

_Get your tongue out of her ass!_

_**Why? She cleaned it…**_

_She's not a porn star!_

_**I'll treat her like one anyways!**_

_Stop!_

_**You had your chance, now suffer!**_

Rukia lets out a breath of uncertainty and discomfort as he concentrates on the area that's making her the most uncomfortable, but then it seems like he gives her a reprieve because he starts to nibble not so gently on her butt cheeks.

His finger comes around to tease her clit, and Rukia gasps as he chuckles to her.

"_**You're already so wet…I'm tempted to start out doggy style and finish with you on top!"**_

"Please…" Rukia trails off, sure that asking him to stop talking that way is a pointless request.

"_**Alright, since you asked nicely, Rukia-chan…"**_

She flinches as she can hear him stand up and then press his swollen manhood against her, and as if to prove his words about her being wet, he slides himself inside, without needing a whole lot of effort. It's still very tight though, and he lets out a moan of satisfaction as he completely enters her.

He reaches around with one hand to fondle her breasts, and the other comes around to tease her clit, to make sure she enjoys every thrust just as much as he does. He grabs her right breast a bit more tightly as he starts to gain speed and power.

Rukia's breathing becomes heavy, since the sensations are so intense, and they're happening so quickly.

_**Damn, I should be able to last since we only had sex a little while ago, but she's so damn tight and wet I feel like I'll explode already! I have to get her on top before that happens!**_

_I can't stand this!_

_**Liar. You love it as much as I do, and the sooner you accept it, the happier you'll be.**_

_You don't give a shit about my happiness!_

_**True, because you're a lame ass twerp.**_

Ichigo's hollow decides it's time to switch up positions. Rukia is shaking as he slips out and turns her around to see the sexed up look on her face.

He grabs her arm and pulls her to the bed where he sits down, and then he beckons her forward with his right index finger.

"_**It's time to play ride the hollow, Rukia-chan. Go ahead and get on."**_

She turns bright red, but she listens, straddling him with her knees on the bed, so that she can lower herself on top of him. He holds the base of his penis so that it's in the proper position and he grins as she carefully lowers herself so that he's at her entrance.

_This is…_

Ichigo's thoughts cut off as his hollow grabs Rukia by her waist and pushes her downwards in one quick smooth motion so that she's surrounding him with her warmth.

_**This is fucking awesome and you know it.**_

"_**Bounce, Rukia-chan!"**_

Rukia puts her arms around his neck and closes her eyes before she lifts herself back up, and then she feels his hands move from her waist. One hand lands on her butt, and the other under her thigh. Within moments, he's using his strength to give her added speed in her own bouncing ability.

"Oh!" Rukia cries out as it feels like he's got more than she can take in this position.

Ichigo's hollow removes his hand from her ass to grab her breast so that he can hold it steady while he gets his mouth on her nipple. The moment he latches on, he lets go with his hand and puts it back on her butt. Rukia moans as he begins to use his wild tongue to tease her nipple while at the same time helping her to bounce making it feel like there's a gigantic pressure building up deep inside of her.

_What is this feeling? This is like when he was using his tongue…_

She's not sure how long she's been bouncing, or how long they've been at it, but it feels like her entire body is quivering, which only makes the movement even more pleasurable.

Her breast pops out of his mouth, and he groans as he gives even more power to helping her move up and down on top of him. He stares at her bouncing breasts, and then closes his eyes since Ichigo's virgin mind and body are reacting to the action far more quickly than Hollow Ichigo would like.

He quickly grabs her and keeps her down on top of him, before he flips her over so that her legs are off the bed. He grabs her ankles and pushes them so that he can't see her face because her calves are in the way, all he can see are legs, and what he's doing as he pushes in and out of her.

"_**You have a hot pussy Rukia-chan…" **_

Rukia responds by moaning, and he moves at his quickest speed to complete the act.

Hollow Ichigo lets out a very loud moan, and then he pushes himself deeply inside of her a bit more slowly as he spills himself inside of her once more.

The mask doesn't peel off at the end though, instead Ichigo's hollow spreads her legs apart a bit so that he can see her face, and then he lays on top of her, leaving himself inside of her.

"_**I think I'm addicted to you…"**_

Rukia doesn't respond, but she swallows nervously.

_What if I'm addicted too?_

"_**If I have to, I'll come for you again. Whether or not you agree."**_

Those are the last words he speaks, and he pulls out of her, taking a step back to admire her naked body as the mask crumbles off of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's eyes are wide, as he meets Rukia's eyes head on, but he dips his head quickly.

"I'm sorry!"He runs off again, but this time she's not bleeding, so she's off the bed in an instant, chasing him.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Rukia yells out, and she sees him go around the corner and down the stairs, so she continues after him.

"I'm giving you space!" Ichigo calls out, and Rukia yells back at him.

"I didn't know you were such a coward, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo stops in his tracks as Rukia dashes down the stairs and around the corner, smashing into his still naked backside.

"What did you say?" Ichigo's voice is rather quiet, and Rukia takes a step back, but eyes his ass appreciatively since he's not looking at her. "I can see you in the television!" Ichigo snaps out, and Rukia's gaze quickly goes to the back of his head.

"I said you're a coward." Rukia says, with her cheeks red, and Ichigo turns around in an instant, unable to stop from becoming pink as he eyes the woman he loves completely naked and standing before him.

"I'm not a coward."

"You can't do what your hollow can…I thought you'd overcome that Ichigo. You're a coward."

"What, you actually liked that?" Ichigo asks crossly, doing everything he can to look at her face, but his eyes keep slipping downward…

"What I really wanted, was for you to be able to tell me…and show me…how you feel."

"I thought you should do it! You're the older woman!" Ichigo snaps back at her, and Rukia's right hand cracks him across the cheek, but all he can notice his how her breasts jiggle from that action.

"So you're saying you're not a man?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo's eyes do the once over on her body.

"You shouldn't talk to me about this without any clothes on…even I…" Ichigo trails off, and Rukia's eyes widen before her lips curve upwards.

"You know what Ichigo? I'll be waiting for the day you can show me you're actually a man." Rukia says, before she turns her back on him, and Ichigo sucks in a breath at the view of her backside.

His feet move without him even thinking about it, and he only has one thought on his mind as he starts after her.

_If she wants me so bad, then maybe I should give it to her…without my hollow's help this time._

_**It's about damned time!**_

* * *

_**A/N- So I did my best to make this a story that the birthday girl would love, and I feel in my heart like I succeeded. Happy birthday girl, I love you since you're an inspiration, a muse, and a damn good friend! **_

_**Oh, and yes I do plan a continuation of this chapter, for Ru, who wants to see Ichigo come to his senses, so look forward to that! **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Theresa Crane XD**_


	2. You Belong To Me

**A/N- Well Ru, your review to chapter one absolutely blew my mind. I swear, I keep looking at it, getting all giggly and inspired by what you wrote. I really can't thank you enough for all the love you showed for me AND chapter one, so this is my best bet…to write an awesome follow up as you wanted. Anybody who loves this "collection," has Ru to thank for that. She has an awesome story herself, look her up! DeviantHollow23 who has been a great friend of mine for years. I love you, woman! Dedicated to you just as anything with Hollow Ichigo in it is when I write it! XOXO!**

_You Belong To Me_

Ichigo is moving at a quick pace up the stairs and he realizes he's about to catch Rukia.

_What am I supposed to do with her once I've caught her?_

_**You idiot! You fool! Haven't I given you a hands on demonstration twice now? Don't make me come back out to take care of her again! I will if you fuck up! You hear that you whiney bastard?**_

_How can I not hear you? You're screaming in my head, which is really killing the mood for me, now shut the fuck up for once and for all!_

_**The moment you start touching her, you'll get back in the mood real quick or I'll just come out and ass fuck her! That's right, I know you don't want me to do that, now do you King?**_

_You've done enough to her ass, leave it alone!_

Even though Ichigo says that, his hands are reaching out and he cups her tiny but tight little ass with his hands causing her to shriek in surprise as though she didn't know he was after her.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Rukia asks in a bewildered tone, and Ichigo gives her a small smirk.

"You were acting like this is what you wanted." Ichigo reaches around her waist next and draws her naked body up against his own which makes her exhale all the breath in her lungs. "This is what you wanted, isn't it Rukia?" Ichigo sounds more confident than he usually does, and of course that's her weakness.

He seems to sense her answer without her having to speak it because he slides one hand up her front, brushing over her breasts, and then he gets his finger under her chin and tilts her head up while turning her to get her in the perfect position for a passionate kiss that is full of feeling and not as overbearing as his hollow when he goes for a kiss with Rukia.

What strikes Ichigo is that he suddenly realizes that the feelings he experienced when his hollow was in control were all rather muffled, which is surprising considering how strongly he thought he was feeling things at the time. The exciting feelings he had before have multiplied an inexplicable number of times, and he takes a deep breath, trying to maintain some sort of semblance of control.

_**You are one lucky fuck. I don't hear you saying thank you to me either…even though you'd have never gotten this far without me! **_

_I think you got all the thanks you need from Rukia. She thanked you enough for both of us._

Ichigo deepens the kiss with Rukia hoping to get his hollow's voice out of his head, and though it is the best distraction he's ever had from his hollow, the damn tenacity of his hollow is undeniable. Even though he senses Ichigo is trying to ignore him, he's decided to make sure he cannot be ignored by making sure he talks a whole lot.

Ichigo lets his hand slide lightly up and down Rukia's abdomen and breasts as he kisses her, reveling in the feel of her without having to experience Rukia second hand.

_**You're such a lame romantic. I prefer the feel of her tight pussy along with the sound of that sexy moan! You remember the moan don't you King? Can you get her to moan like that? Or will all of her fantasies have me instead of you in them from now on? Can you measure up to my gigolo bed skills?**_

_She'll moan! Shut up! I can't concentrate!_

_**You don't need to concentrate! You need to start working that tongue somewhere other than in her mouth if you're going to keep your kisses monotonous! **_

_I swear to fucking god, I wish I could fucking mute you!_

_**Try sucking on her nipples!**_

Ichigo continues to kiss Rukia, letting his hands explore her body. Since his hollow recently just used his body with her, Ichigo realizes he can take his time, and really get Rukia warmed up, since his own body shouldn't even be ready yet…no matter how hard he is.

He presses his arousal against Rukia's hip and then lets his fingers dip down to the soft curls between her legs.

"Ah…" Rukia moans into his mouth, and Ichigo wishes her moan were more urgent rather than just seeming pleased with what's happening.

_I can't let that prick get in my head! I have to do this the right way for Rukia who pretty much was taken by him…_

_**Nice how you ignore facts. She healed herself just so she could have it again! You are so clueless it makes my head spin! See?**_

Ichigo makes the mistake of closing his eyes and he sees his hollow with a full on smile from ear to ear making his head spin around like a basketball on a professional's finger.

Ichigo opens his eyes and studies Rukia's face as he kisses her. It's easy to do since her eyes are closed, and he kisses her more urgently as she puts her arms around his neck turning fully to face him, and then she begins to pull him down to the steps.

He allows her to pull him down until his knee touches a lower step and he keeps his body lifted off of hers as her butt touches a step as well. He finally rips his mouth from hers, breathing heavily and drinking in the sight of her as she breathes heavily looking up at him.

"You're so…"

_**Delicious!**_

"…Delicious." Ichigo says before he can stop himself, and he hears his hollow laughing triumphantly that Ichigo used his thought.

Rukia's eyes are big as she looks at him, like she hadn't expected him to deploy the use of that word, but then a small smile plays on her lips and she nods slightly.

"You too Ichigo." Rukia says, and Ichigo feels empowered that she didn't recoil at his words or look insulted by them.

He holds himself in position with one hand on the step at her side, and he uses the other to begin playing with her exposed breasts. Rukia's eyes close as she sighs and he leans his head downward to kiss where his hand had just been touching.

He doesn't put his weight on her, but he does lower his body enough so that his chest is lightly brushing up against her abdomen as he lets his tongue glide around and over her hard nipple.

"That feels good," Rukia says as she puts her hands in Ichigo's hair to hold him in the spot he's at so that he doesn't stop pleasuring her in this way too early.

Ichigo releases her nipple long enough to say something before he goes right back to what he'd just been doing.

"You like that Rukia?"

"Yeah…" Rukia murmurs as he moves to her other breast and she pulls at his hair from the feeling being so nice but not so that she yanks his head away from her.

He uses his free hand to roll her other breast around in his hand and then he lets it dip back down below where he'd been exploring before they lowered themselves to the floor.

His tongue moves even more urgently against her nipple as his fingers locate her clit and he begins to rub it back and forth before he moves his finger from side to side in a very quick motion getting Rukia to spread her legs even more in reaction to him touching her there. She arches her back a bit and Ichigo moves back to the other breast murmuring as he lets his teeth slide gently over her nipple as well.

_**Turn her around and pound her from behind! Rukia-chan would look hot if you did her doggy style on the stairs!**_

_No! I want to see her when I pleasure her…_

**Pussy!**

_Shut up, you're just a pervert!_

His hollow laughs in his head and Ichigo tries to shut him out by focusing more on Rukia who is writhing beneath him as his hand and mouth pleasure her so that she's extremely moist at her middle.

Rukia runs her hands up and down his back in a quick motion, then she reaches around to grab hold of his ass before she squeezes it causing Ichigo to groan and then move back up to kiss kisses him back passionately and Ichigo continues to move his hand in a pleasant way against her clitoris making her breathe heavily into his mouth as she assumes control of the kiss in her frenzied desire to get Ichigo to put his dick where his hand is.

_**Rukia-chan is aching for some hard cock! Give it to her already!**_

_Shut up! I'm not going to rush things like you do!_

_**I didn't rush shit! I fully enjoyed Rukia-chan's and my encounter and I got her nice and wet before I fucked the shit out of her!**_

_Yeah well now I'm the one getting her wet._

_**Thanks to me!**_

_I don't feel like thanking you, all you did was practically rape her!_

_**And she enjoyed every hot second of it! That's why she hurried up and healed herself dumb ass!**_

Rukia begins to shake against Ichigo's hand and quite a bit of satisfaction wells up on the inside at her reaction.

_See?_

_**That's nothing. She did that while I was fucking her she liked it so much when I was banging her, and she didn't complain at all! She let me do as I pleased without a word of complaint! That's the sign of a satisfied lover. One that doesn't complain and just lets you have your way with her!**_

_She's not complaining now either._

_**She also hasn't let out that special little hot moan that she let out when she was with me!**_

Ichigo is annoyed by this small factor. He wants to pleasure Rukia in ways that surpass the way his hollow pleasured her, and unfortunately he knows exactly what little moan his hollow is talking about. He wants nothing more than to hear her make that noise so that his hollow loses his bragging rights when it comes to Rukia's sexy noises.

With his mind on pleasuring her, he begins to back down the steps a couple of stairs and then he moves his mouth close to where his fingers had just been pleasuring.

_**She hasn't even showered since I banged her and you're going to eat her out? I didn't think you had it in you King!**_

Ichigo does his best to ignore his hollow, and then he lightly lets his tongue brush over her clit getting her to raise her but in the air as she gives him the best access possible to where he seeks to pleasure her.

He moves his tongue with a bit more confidence and force and he's pleasantly surprised moments later.

"Oh!" Rukia lets out that same moan his hollow had just been bragging about and Ichigo rewards her by applying more pressure with his tongue before he speeds up how he swishes it from left to right, then from the front and back of her clit.

He lets out a turned on moan in response to her heavy breathing with little yelps of ecstasy mixed in as he works his tongue on her and then he moves back up to look at her as her chest heaves more frantically from the way he's been pleasuring her with his hands and mouth.

"I want you so bad," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia opens her eyes to nod in agreement.

"Me too Ichigo, I want you so bad…more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." Rukia says and Ichigo feels satisfied at the indignant sputtering in his head from his hollow not liking those words.

"You have me. I'm yours." Ichigo says as he finally begins to explore with his hard throbbing arousal the area in full that his tongue had only partially teased.

_I can feel her heat…_

_**It feels better on the inside.**_

_I'll be there soon enough._

_**I can't believe Rukia-chan said that. I think I'll have to give her some punishment next time I come out.**_

_You aren't going to come back out, I'll be pleasing Rukia from here on in._

_**Fuck you! I'll be back out to bang that sweet pussy the right way, and there's not one god damned thing you can do to stop me!**_

_Maybe you didn't hear me. I'll be doing it so much you will only find you get limp dick whenever you try to take over._

_**Fuck you bastard, you got to sleep sometime! And when you do…I'll come and remind Rukia-chan who the man really is!**_

Rukia's hand is rubbing his butt and Ichigo finds her entrance with his arousal even though he takes his time pushing it forward to enter her with Rukia sighing from the feelings the entire time. He's already got the head in from her wriggling around and pulling on his ass trying to get him to fully enter her and he enjoys the feeling of her hands on his ass.

They're both breathing heavily from the excitement of their intimacy, and Ichigo closes his eyes. He tilts his head back a bit and he allows himself to enter her a bit more. Unfortunately for him she clenches her muscles on the inside and he's unable to continue entering her slowly, he jams forward until the hair in his middle meets up with the hair at hers, and then he pushes forward even more as though he doesn't even want one millimeter of his dick to miss getting inside of her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia says urgently, marveling of the feel of the real Ichigo inside of her, and she clenches her muscles again causing him to let out another moan.

"Shit Rukia…shit…" Ichigo mumbles before he pulls back out, but not completely out…and then he thrusts downward again, plowing into her with much more force than he had done the first time. Rukia squeezes his butt very tightly at that motion and he kisses her quickly on the lips before he concentrates entirely on pulling out and pushing forward again as hard and as fast as his body will allow him to.

He makes sure he continues to look at her heaving body which is arching in an attractive manner, and the bouncing motion of her breasts as he thrusts in and out of her, partially still shocked on the inside at what is transpiring between the two of them.

_**It took you long enough to get there too! Just think, if not for me, you'd probably be still listening to your stupid music, instead of pounding Rukia-chan raw dog!**_

"Oh!" Rukia lets out that beautiful moan again, and Ichigo can't help but to push his body to the limit, trying his best to please her as best as he can as he makes love to her for the first time, with himself in control.

The couple are both so turned on due to the physical and emotional feelings that they share for one another, and Ichigo can feel how slick she is on the inside as he moves smoothly without any discomfort in and out of her.

_**She's a trooper! I can't believe she can hold up this well after she already took it twice from me!**_

Ichigo gets a hand under her butt and begins to use that as well as the hand positioned on the stairs to help her meet him mid thrust with hard and powerful motions. He wonders if he's hurting her at all from the way her back is continuously pushed hard against the stairs, but her moaning makes him think she isn't even noticing it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia says it urgently and the tone of her voice puts him into overdrive.

He can't be certain but he could swear that his dick grows even more as he moves in and out of her tight space, moving at a speed he didn't know he was capable of outside of being in bankai while in battle.

"I'm about to come." Ichigo warns her and Rukia moans excitedly, moving her body restlessly at his admission.

Ichigo closes his eyes and puts all of his concentration into making sure it's still amazing while it lasts.

"Me too Ichigo…I'm going to come too!" Rukia says, her voice excited and they affect Ichigo in the most primal of ways.

_**You're pathetic! I can't believe you can't even last five minutes!**_

"Rukia…" Ichigo moans out, giving no indication that he even heard his hollow while in the heat of passion. Her words have brought forth his release a moment quicker than it would have come and he rams himself deep inside of her, groaning from the build up of feelings.

He empties himself completely inside of her and she arches up as her own orgasm grabs hold of her. Ichigo continues thrusting despite the fact that his penis is ultra sensitive post climax, but it's important to him that she enjoys her orgasm as much as he enjoyed his. He ignores the sensitivity of his own private area and places greater focus on the way she's moaning underneath him, climaxing all around him, which he can clearly feel since he's still pushing in and out of her.

"Wow Ichigo…wow." Rukia breathes out, and Ichigo gives her a small smile.

"That was what you wanted wasn't it?" He asks and Rukia blushes but nods her head yes.

"I actually can't wait until next time too." Rukia admits, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

"In about half an hour if you're up for it," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia grins as he leans down to kiss her before pulling out of her.

"Oh I am." Rukia breathes against his lips in between kisses, and Ichigo kisses her harder.

"We should shower together so that by the time we're done, we can pretty much begin again." Ichigo says, and He stands up on the steps offering her a hand which she takes and he stands her up.

Rukia grimaces as she suddenly notices how sore her back is from what they engaged in.

"Yeah but Ichigo?" Rukia says as she tries to stretch her back to get the kinks out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do it in the bed next time?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo grins at her as he leads her to the bathroom.

"We can do it wherever you want as often as you want, so long as my body is able." Ichigo promises her and Ichigo starts the water in the tub before he turns to look at her and their eyes lock.

Rukia is glad that Ichigo is finally facing all of his feelings for her, but she can't help the nagging thought at the back of her mind.

_Does this mean I'll never get to be with his hollow again?_

The thought is surprisingly a depressing one, since she fully realizes now that she enjoyed making love to Ichigo whether it was him as himself, or him as his hollow. Even though his hollow was less gentle, because they'd been on the bed, her body had been less sore with the hollow than when she'd just made love with Ichigo, and she thoroughly enjoyed how his hollow's tongue had pleased her with expert precision.

She pushes these thought away with a bit of effort, hoping to avoid confronting the truth about her own desires or her own sex drive considering she's already gone at it three times this evening already, and she focuses instead on the romantic shower that she and Ichigo are taking as a couple.

* * *

Ichigo manages to give it to her three more times that night before he finally passes out exhausted. Rukia lays next to him with her eyes open, biting her lip since she's finally begun to realize how high her sex drive actually is.

She doesn't realize his hollow is wide awake even if Ichigo is completely dead to the world considering how deep his sleep is, and Rukia is so busy worrying about her sex drive being too high that she fails to notice the mask is slowly appearing over Ichigo's face as he sleeps deeply.

"_**Ready for some more cock, Rukia-chan?"**_ His voice makes her flinch, and her eyes fly open to confirm the truth of what she just heard.

Her eyes are round as she looks at Ichigo's hollow with a lot of surprise.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Rukia admits, and the hollow smirks at her.

"_**That made you sad didn't it?"**_

"…" Rukia tries to admit the truth but she's unable to actually say the words she's thinking.

"_**Admit it, you want to fuck me even now."**_

"I love Ichigo, and I don't care if it's him in control or you." Rukia finally whispers out loud and the hollow seems mighty satisfied by her words.

"_**You're a fucking nymphomaniac, you know that?" **_His hollow says with amusement and Rukia looks only mildly disturbed by his words.

"I was just coming to that realization myself when you spoke." Rukia says in a rueful tone and his hollow flicks his tongue out into her ear before he speaks again.

"_**Don't worry Rukia-chan. The moron and I will make absolutely sure you're sated."**_ Ichigo's hollow says before he claims her lips in a possessive kiss, itching to get back in between her legs.

_Ichigo by day…his hollow by night…I hope I can hold up to enjoy all of it as much as possible! I wonder when I'll get any sleep…_

Rukia doesn't fight it, instead she just goes all submissive again and allows him to have his way with her, even though he doesn't carry through on the threat he made to Ichigo. He pounds himself into her pussy until the wee hours of the morning, even continuing another couple of times after she finally passes out.

She falls asleep so hard though that she is completely out of it the final two times his hollow has his way with her.

Before he retreats back into Ichigo's inner world, he whispers one thing into a sleeping Rukia's ear.

"_**Don't ever forget you belong to me."**_

* * *

**A/N-I hope it measured up to the first chapter and that everyone enjoyed the craziness as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the one who this is dedicated to!**


	3. Happy Birthday Ru

**A/N-This is a birthday present to Ru, who deserves her very own Hollow Ichi, if only I had the ability to make THAT happen! Please enjoy!**

_Hollow Ichigo's Night_

It's the same feeling as though a factory that has been out of business for a year has just become functional again.

The hollow opens his eyes, a gold gleam shining from them as he looks at his companion.

"I don't believe it." Zangetsu says breathlessly, and the hollow nods.

**"I thought we were in an indefinite coma." **

"If you don't control yourself this time, I'll bind us together again," Zangetsu warns, and the hollow stays silent, while he ponders.

_I am a hollow. I don't care how I maim or kill so long as I am the one standing at the end of the battle and my enemies are dead. I don't care what Zangetsu says, my eyes are open and I'm not going to waste it._

_**"I have always controlled myself." **_

Zangetsu lets out a sigh as he shakes his head.

"You simply cannot be trusted." Zangetsu says as his aura begins to shine with spiritual pressure. "So I will make sure-" Loud laughter from the hollow stops his sentence, and the hollow only laughs for a few seconds before giving a smirking response.

"**Don't you mean to say underestimated?" **The hollow inquires before he pulls quick move on Zangetsu.

In a sudden swirling motion, Zangetsu finds himself being sucked into Hollow Ichigo, in the same way a tornado sucks up anything in its path. There is no getting around any of it no matter how hard Zangetsu fights, Hollow Ichigo has been cooped up way too long and it's time he got to party.

His laugh cuts through the quiet of the inner world, and reverberates in Ichigo's inner world.

"**You hear that don't you King? Whoops, I meant to say former King?" **Hollow Ichigo says, just before he selfishly gets his way.

He can feel the resistance of Zangetsu within him, but he taps his chest arrogantly.

"**You just shut up awhile, you hear?"**

* * *

"It is so frustrating! I have such high expectations of him, yet he's still just a kid. Just a human kid." Rukia sighs, and Chappy looks at her with adoration.

"He looks like a man," Chappy comments, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"These days I feel like he's a hundred years too young for me, even though he has those moments where-" Rukia stops because she doesn't want to actually say it out loud.

_He is just as magnificent and even more magnificent than Kaien-dono, who he has always reminded me so much of._

"But his looks!" Chappy argues with Rukia and to her horror the Shinigami can feel her face heat up.

_Of course he looks good! Only a blind woman wouldn't notice that! But he's simply too immature, too unsure of himself, and too immature for me to consider it seriously!_

"I can look at him any time I want." Rukia replies softly, but they can hear footsteps and so they stop their conversation. Rukia merges with the gigai to prevent Chappy from saying anything unnecessary, and the footsteps get closer.

Rukia looks up when the door opens and Ichigo walks in, holding his head, eyes wide as can be when he sees her.

"…! Rukia!" Ichigo says, and then he clutches at his head with both hands. He'd been in so much pain he'd missed her reiatsu so nearby, something he didn't think possible.

"I was ordered here by the captain because there is a strange fluctuation in your reiatsu." Rukia tells him, but he doesn't respond to her, his breathing gets heavier though.

Rukia studies his strained face, unsure of why he's acting so weirdly.

_Ah! He must have a human sickness! I've read about this in some of the things I read to get familiar with the contemporary way of speaking! Ichigo is sick, and maybe since I'm here, I can help make him feel better!_

Ichigo nearly jumps out of his skin as Rukia's hand is suddenly feeling his forehead. He forgets all of the pain inside of his head as she's touching him.

"Hmm, I can't tell if you're burning up or not, why don't you lay down?" Rukia says caringly, but Ichigo uses both arms to push her back.

"You have to leave right now, it's dangerous here." He tells her as he hears the laughter of his hollow, loud and clear in his head.

"Don't insult me Ichigo, I am the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad-" She's cut off by Ichigo putting his finger on her lips. Her eyes widen at that bold action.

"I feel like I'm losing control of myself," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes light up.

"I've heard of this! It's just your hormones Ichigo, and even if you do lose control of yourself, I can handle you." Rukia tells him confidently.

_After all I've got a hundred years on you, and you don't seem to ever notice that you follow my orders, not the other way around._

Ichigo's face is bright red now.

"It's not hormones!" Ichigo shouts a little too loudly, earning some amused loud laughter from his father downstairs.

"If you act up I'll kick you in the nuts Ichigo," Rukia tells him, expecting all of the arguing to stop there, but Ichigo gets redder and grabs her arms.

"This- Oomph!" Ichigo doubles over instead of continuing to talk.

Rukia didn't follow through on her threat to kick him in the nuts, however her right hook into his gut is a less painful but just as effective strategy to shut him up.

"Lay down idiot!" Rukia says, hopping around to his back and shoving him so hard he flies into his own bed while tripping over his feet.

Rukia motions for him to get under the covers, but her spirit phone rings so she has to answer it before she can begin tucking him in.

Ichigo wants to make her leave, but he's afraid she really will kick him in the nuts, and that he'll feel it for a month if she does. He always feels it for a week when she simply kicks him in his shins.

"Hello?" Rukia says, and her eyes widen when she hears what Renji has to say to her.

"Rukia! Get the hell away from Ichigo! His reiatsu is acting weird on Soul Society's monitors, and it's dangerous!" Renji tells her, and Rukia raises an eyebrow at how frantic her childhood friend is sounding.

"I'm in the same room with him Renji and he's just not feeling well. It seems to be affecting his reiatsu." Rukia argues as she leans over Ichigo's bed, tucking the covers so that he's firmly snug under his comforter.

Suddenly Rukia can feel a strong reiatsu, but it isn't coming from Ichigo, instead she can see right out his window outside in the quickly darkening sky that a crack has opened up in the space and a dangerous looking hollow is crawling out of it.

"I've got work to do." Rukia says, hanging up the phone and giving Ichigo a quick grin.

"You stay here and rest Ichigo, Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia will take care of this hollow," Rukia tells him with a confident tone before she takes a new soul pill and dashes off on her kill mission.

"Wait-" Ichigo starts to argue, but his head suddenly feels like someone put an axe through it.

_Damn! I was so sure that during my training for defeating Aizen that my hollow was merged with Zangetsu! That he couldn't affect me in this way! I can't let him win!_

"**I can't lose." **

Ichigo's eyes bulge, because that terrifying voice just came out of his own mouth.

"**If you give an inch, I'll take a mile." **

The hollow that Rukia went to kill still isn't dead, because Ichigo can feel Rukia's reiatsu as she fights, as well as her opponent's reiatsu.

"**Pity Rukia-chan will die. She can't handle that opponent…and neither can you. Not without your final Getsuga anyways." **

"What?" Ichigo roars, forgetting his own physical pain and instead focusing on the pain that the very idea of losing her brings him.

"**Course you always were pathetic and emotional when it came to her. I'm sure you don't mind the idea of dying if it means dying with her, right?"**

"I have to get up to go help her." Ichigo says, using all of his willpower to keep control of his body.

His hollow's laughter chills him to the bone, but Ichigo ignores his pain so that he can grab his substitute license and go help Rukia. He moves at his fastest speed despite the feeling that his body is aching from his head to his toes.

Ichigo arrives at the scene of the battle, prepared to fight, but unprepared for what he was about to see.

Rukia's black robes are in shreds, he can see bits of skin that he's never looked upon before all over her body, and it has a primal effect on him. Unfortunately, his reaction is as noticeable as his zanpakutou since there's a great cone effect on his mid-front section.

_This isn't the time to be acting like this…_

Ichigo's thoughts are all forgotten when he hears a cry of pain from Rukia and sees a large amount of blood come flying out of her wound. The enemy has legs that can attack like blades, and one of the legs moves far faster than the rest, striking in the manner of some of the best predators in the world, and that has cut Rukia from her abdomen to her left breast.

Ichigo doesn't even think about it, he zooms right in front of a fallen Rukia, to make sure the hollow doesn't have the chance to decapitate her, and he barely brings his zanpakutou up in time to deflect the hollow's attack. Ichigo is pushed back by the level of force that came at him but he manages to stop the force before he plows over Rukia.

It's gray in color with a spider-like body, streamlined for speed and a masterful predatory attack. It appears to have a thick protective layering as well as two sets of eyeballs staring out of the mask.

"_**It seems I will finally get a decent meal today. Not only one, but two Shinigami with a high level of spiritual power just rushed at the chance to get eaten by me!" **_

Ichigo's eyes narrow as he listens to his opponent's words, but quicker than Ichigo can comprehend, the sharp leg that attacked him pulls back and strikes him directly in the belly at top speed.

Ichigo coughs out blood as the hollow pulls back his leg, revealing a large gaping wound in Ichigo's stomach.

Rukia is struggling to get up, but the laceration across her body has proven to be detrimental enough that she won't be able to fight properly even once she does manage to get back to her feet. She grits her teeth through the pain and forces herself up in time to see that the hollow's attention is back on her. Ichigo is on his ass bleeding from his stomach and his back from his own wound. He looks up in time to see the eyeballs of the hollow focus on Rukia.

"**I'll save Rukia-chan!" **

Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head as his hollow takes over his body, quickly regenerating the area that Ichigo got injured. Hollow Ichigo makes quick work of positioning himself in front of Rukia, and then he throws the zanpakutou directly towards the center of the hollow's mask that threatens them. The hollow is a master predator though, and attacks at the same time as Hollow Ichigo.

The leg completely severs off Hollow Ichigo's entire left leg, but Ichigo's zanpakutou has struck its mark. The hollow lets out a scream and begins to disintegrate at the same time that Hollow Ichigo regenerates his leg.

"You saved me…" Rukia whispers, looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"**It's not the first time either Rukia-chan, don't you think you owe me now?" **

"Why did you save me?" Rukia asks with narrowing eyes, and hollow Ichigo laughs down at her.

"**You belong to me." **

"I belong to nobody!" Rukia yells back, and Hollow Ichigo gives her a big ear to ear smile.

"**I am nobody." **

"Get real!" Rukia says as she holds up her zanpakutou, ignoring her pain.

"**Put that thing away." **

Hollow Ichigo doesn't wait for her to obey his command, he has his zanpakutou off the ground in a flash and he knocks away her zanpakutou with so much ease that Rukia flushes in embarrassment.

_But I am a Lieutenant! I improved so much! Why?_

"**You can't deny you're still breathing because of me, and I'm not like that innocent Ichigo, I expect something in return."**

Hollow Ichigo's tone is forceful, but it's his words that make her stop arguing, because he is right, after all. She bites her lip as she meets his glowing golden eyes. They are worldly eyes, as though he's lived a hundred years longer than Ichigo.

"You did save me." Rukia agrees, and the hollow looks at her as though he's encouraged by her words.

"**Why don't I just remove those tattered robes for you?" **

While the offer may have sounded polite, he doesn't wait for her agreement nor does he go at the task in a gentle way. He uses Zangetsu to shred the rest of her robes into smithereens.

Rukia screams as every last millimeter of her skin is now exposed in the night air, feeling far less in control than what she ever has before.

_Oh my god! Rukia is fully naked!_

"**The loser is excited too. He's inside here." **

Hollow Ichigo points at his own body, indicating that Ichigo is somewhere in there and able to view her in the naked pitiful condition that she's in.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida tears through the opening averting his eyes from Rukia's naked body the instant he sees it, and he instead focuses on Hollow Ichigo, but his face is red from having seen Rukia even if it was only momentarily.

"**Biggest mistake of your life Quincy, and you've made a lot of dumb ones already."**

"Inoue-san was right behind me, she'll be here to patch you up in a minute!" Ishida screams as he prepares to fire an arrow at Hollow Ichigo, who is already flying towards him at lightning speed.

Hollow Ichigo swings his zanpakutou like a baseball bat at the Quincy, sending him flying high and far away, out of sight and possibly into the next life. He waits for Inoue to appear since he knows she's close, and he also notices the river behind him.

"Kuchiki-san-" Inoue was calling out her friend's name, but she's suddenly gathered up by a blur of movement, which she assumes is Ichigo because all she can make out is the orange hair on his head.

She can't get a clear look to see the mask on his face, but she can feel the rough reiatsu he's emitting.

"**Shut up bitch, your voice grates on my ears." **

Those are the last clear words she hears because he has flashed over to the nearby river that runs through Karakura Town and he pushes her head under the water.

Rukia stands up and dashes over to where he is drowning Inoue, leaving her zanpakutou on the ground where Ichigo's hollow had knocked it away, blood still pouring out of her wound. She feels dizzy but she must help her friend.

Hollow Ichigo pushes Rukia down on her ass and glares menacingly at her.

"**Fix that before you die." **

He points at the blood pouring from her wound and Rukia squeals out to him.

"She's here to help me! Stop it!" The desperation in her voice is clear, but the hollow doesn't give a damn.

"**You fix it. You don't need this bitch, you never did. I don't want to hear her voice."**

Inoue is still thrashing when another familiar strong reiatsu appears.

Hollow Ichigo is both let down and excited at the same time. Let down because he risks death if he continues to drown the skank. He pulls Inoue's head out of the water, turns to confront the owner of the familiar reiatsu, Byakuya. He's also excited because Byakuya is stronger than he was the last time they fought. Instead of releasing Inoue though, he uses her hair to send her flying towards Byakuya who chooses to catch the girl rather than to slash her in half with his zanpakutou.

Rukia squawks in horror when she sees her brother and she scrambles behind Hollow Ichigo who seems amused that in her naked state she chose to hide behind him rather than run to _ni-sama._

Inoue is on all fours, gasping for air and coughing up water at Byakuya's side, holding her head from being whipped by her hair at the Sixth Squad Captain. Hollow Ichigo makes a sound of irritation at the sight of Byakuya while Rukia is in such a pleasantly naked state.

"**Even I draw the line at incest stuff." **

Hollow Ichigo removes his upper robe, and tosses it onto Rukia's head, even though there is still a gaping hole in the garment itself.

Rukia adjusts it quickly so that her private parts aren't so viewable, and she drops down to her knees from the embarrassment of it all.

Byakuya has a look of dealing out imminent death as he locks eyes with the same hollow that broke his kenseikan and nearly his head the last time when they fought in Soul Society.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, get a hold of yourself or I will be forced to send you to Soul Society, personally." Byakuya sounds about as warm as a blizzard raging through Antarctica.

Hollow Ichigo laughs as he stares directly into Byakuya's eyes, while Rukia wonders why she doesn't feel the urge to kill Ichigo's hollow.

_He acts heartless, he was just trying to drown Inoue, so why aren't I more angry?_

Her heart is thudding against her chest in an anticipatory way, as though she's enjoying herself, and it's a sensation she's only gotten a few times in the past from Ichigo, which she tried hard to bury since he's too immature for her. Suddenly something Rangiku said to her years ago comes back to her in a flash, it was when Rukia seemed grossed out by a guy Rangiku was flirting with.

'_There is no logic to attraction and love.'_

"Something is seriously wrong with me…" Rukia's conflicting emotions make her voice very quiet and only Hollow Ichigo has heard her.

"**The only thing wrong with you is that I'm not pounding your brains out right now in an effort to release myself inside of you." **

Hollow Ichigo's words make Rukia's mouth hit the floor and send Byakuya flying at him with a look of fury on his usually unreadable face.

Inoue finally has gotten her breath back and she summons her shield in an effort to get to Rukia who is still injured, and is still not doing anything about it.

Inoue dashes forward, but Hollow Ichigo bashes her barrier apart and Byakuya is forced to take a sword to the abdomen in an effort to protect the girl running to heal his sister.

Inoue manages to make it over to Rukia, and she puts the healing barrier over her friend to patch her up as quickly as possible.

"Ichigo…" The worry Rukia feels is evident in her voice as she worries about Ichigo's future or lack thereof.

_Ichigo's Hollow… _

Rukia turns bright red.

_Damn it what is wrong with me! Why? _

Rukia so badly wants to yell at the hollow, tell him all of Soul Society will hunt him down if he continues down the path he's headed, and the only thing that makes her hold her tongue is the suspicion that the hollow would enjoy it if it was him against Soul Society, not because the hollow wants to rule it, but just because of the hollow's insane desire to battle at full power to his heart's content.

_He would even kill me if I posed him too much threat, so why am I feeling this attraction? It makes no sense!_

"I'm almost done," Inoue whispers, as tears roll down her face.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks, but Inoue just shakes her head unable to tell her friend about just how much it hurts, that Ichigo's hollow would happily kill her and that Ichigo didn't have the power to stop him.

_Even though I know Kurosaki-kun would have that power if it was Kuchiki-san in danger of losing her life to him._

"Don't kill Byakuya ni-sama!" Rukia suddenly screams out, and Inoue turns her head to look.

Both girls have bulging eyes as they take in the scene in front of them. Hollow Ichigo is standing behind Byakuya with his sharp blade resting against the Captain's neck.

"**That depends. What are you going to give me if I spare his life?" **

The hollow licks his lips and to Rukia's horror, she gets a shiver out of it.

"What do you want?" Rukia asks, and the hollow's answer is immediate.

"**Your virginity." **

Byakuya and Inoue sputter at what the hollow just said, but Hollow Ichigo is only watching Rukia, waiting for her to decide.

_Why am I getting more excited?_

Rukia is at a loss as to how to logically explain the feelings inside of herself, particularly the part where her heart is banging in excitement rather than in fear for her brother's life.

"You have my word." Rukia says in a stronger voice than what she feels.

"No!" Inoue yells before she can stop herself, and Byakuya is unable to speak because Hollow Ichigo wants to make sure the man is unconscious before he has his rendezvous with Rukia.

"Don't kill him!" Rukia shouts again, and the hollow grins from ear to ear at her.

Inoue has finished healing Rukia and Hollow Ichigo speaks to her without taking his gaze off Rukia.

"**If you aren't gone by the time he passes out, you're dead." **

"Inoue, go. He means it." Rukia says with a sense of urgency, but Inoue doesn't move.

"It's fine. Right now what I want most, is to die." Inoue admits, and Hollow Ichigo can't stop smiling while Byakuya's face is a deep shade of red from being choked.

"**Don't tempt me, Rukia's ni-sama can't stay conscious much longer."**

Rukia swears before chanting a spell. Before Inoue can grasp what's happened, Rukia has transported her ass back home to her apartment where she's all alone.

"Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun will…become lovers…" The words hurt her so much, it hurts as much as when the hollow was trying to drown her earlier, if not more.

* * *

Inside Ichigo's innerworld, he is all alone since Old Man Zangetsu seems to be missing on the scene, but he's not unaware of what's happening on the outside, no his hollow has provided him with a movie theater sized screen in which every sordid moment has played out in front of Ichigo's eyes.

The sight of Rukia's body completely naked, the deal she has struck to save her brother, and the attempt to drown Inoue. Though he's tried, he can't seem to take control, and he's reduced to watching everything go down like some kind of demented pervert.

"What if other Captains and Lieutenants show up to try and control him, and see this instead?" Ichigo asks out loud as he watches his hollow grab Rukia up to take her somewhere they can be alone. Once the hollow seems satisfied, Ichigo stares as his hollow yanks his own robes off of Rukia's body.

He can't drag his eyes away from what he can see. His hollow is doing something that Ichigo has only dreamed about. He suddenly wants to touch himself but he restrains himself out of shame.

_What the hell is wrong with me, thinking something like that at a time like this?_

His crotch is throbbing and he's totally helpless…and he has no good explanation for why.

_Rukia's the one person I always wanted to save for selfish reasons…she's the only one I would happily die for! She's…_

"My Rukia." Ichigo breathes sadly and closes his eyes in shame…but only for a moment because everything inside of him won't let him look away for long.

"If I am being punished then I deserve it for allowing this to happen." Ichigo mutters dejectedly.

Then he hears what sounds like a moan of enjoyment coming from Rukia and his eyes widen.

_Why did she have to make that sound?_

His hand rests on his crotch without him even thinking about it and he stares at the vision of Rukia's face…as she submits herself wholeheartedly to his hollow.

He can't look away, because he is now just as helpless as she, both ensnared and overpowered by his hollow's determination and strength.

* * *

_What's wrong with me? Why is this so…exhilarating? I don't even care that he can see every inch of me!_

"**I knew it, you're my fucking vixen!" **

Hollow Ichigo laughs over how very easy fantasy is becoming reality. Laughs over how easy Rukia truly is, which was a pleasant surprise for him.

"Why are you doing that?" Rukia asks as he slides his tongue around her ear and down her neck.

"**To make you mine."**

"I've already agreed-" Rukia is cut off.

"**Stop playing games with me, you wanted me with or without the ultimatum, but I like being the bad guy so I just made it very easy on you to let me have my own way, in a way that suits me…and the King." **

His hands slide in between her legs when he's ending his sentence and Rukia is so caught off guard by the sensation that she completely misses the mocking tone the hollow uses when he refers to Ichigo as the King.

Rukia responds with a turned on moan since he is now rubbing her in the most sensitive spot she's sure she's got. Hollow Ichigo looks down towards her feet to see her toes curling and he nods satisfactorily before he leans down to kiss her possessively. He's pleased that she doesn't just let him kiss her, she kisses him back.

_How does he know…my true feelings?_

Rukia isn't given a whole lot of time to wonder, because he stops kissing her mouth so that he can begin kissing her everywhere else.

"**We'll be bad together, Rukia-chan"**

Rukia suddenly lets out a loud moan because his tongue is now on the most sensitive area where his fingers had previously been.

_Why am I so into this? My body feels so hot, like I never want this moment to end!_

"Stop…that feels too good," Rukia begs him, but he laughs while continuing on, enjoying how her legs are shaking, and how helpless she is to the feelings he's teaching her.

Hollow Ichigo finally feels like she's ready, and even though he hasn't spent too long preparing her, he feels like he's waited too damn long to finally get to it so he slithers up her body, then he pushes down the bottom half of the Shinigami robes in order to be in position to penetrate her.

The mask begins to become unstable as Ichigo is now fighting desperately for control, to be the one who takes Rukia's virginity and since her eyes are closed, she's unable to witness his struggle.

Hollow Ichigo wins, but Ichigo is just under the surface, it's as though he could break through at any moment.

Hollow Ichigo not about to let Ichigo reap the rewards when Hollow Ichigo was the one who made the moment possible. Though both Ichigo and his hollow are stubborn, the hollow wins the battle as he presses his smooth and shiny right up against the spot she's been so weak at. He allows the brief contact before he gets too impatient and he works the head of his erection downwards a little more so that he's where he needs to be to achieve penetration.

Hollow Ichigo decides to be nice and give his dear little Shinigami a warning.

"**No matter how much you cry, I won't go easy on you." **

Rukia braces herself but then she quickly relaxes as she has the presence of mind to encourage herself.

_I've been run completely through in battle before, there's no way this could hurt more than that!_

The hollow hesitates no more, he pushes forward with all the delicacy of a bullet train.

She squeezes her eyes shut as pain erupts from within her, but she bites down on her tongue before she'll cry out in pain.

He grunts in satisfaction as he breaks through her barrier and pushes on forward so that her warmth completely surrounds the length of his rock hard erection.

"**It's even better than I thought, you're so tight, I can feel you pulsating all around me!"**

Then a look of anger comes over the hollow. Ichigo's lack of sexual experience is now affecting him, because even though he's in control as much as one can be in control of a body, this body has never experienced such pleasure and is already ready to climax.

Hollow Ichigo has to make the most of it before Ichigo's body betrays him, so he begins moving within her, at a very fast rate, in order to get the most intense feelings in the short time he knows he has left.

"**I'm going to come inside you Rukia-chan!" **

Rukia can't think, her head is spinning from the dizzying pain and sensuous feelings she is experiencing at the same time. It's inconceivable to her that she could experience both pleasure and pain simultaneously.

Hollow Ichigo begins to shudder, but with this first sexual experience, he quickly learns something new. The moment he allowed himself to fully enjoy his release, Ichigo has managed to take over.

The mask falls and breaks into little pieces on Rukia's breasts, and the feeling of it makes her open her eyes. Their eyes meet, both looking like they're at a loss of what to say.

Immature Ichigo is truly a man now, even if only by default, and Rukia can see the man he is, now that he's looking down at her with a mixture of emotions showing on his face.

Rukia's first instinct is to shove him off of her, until she sees love shining so obviously in his eyes.

_He's about to cry…_

For no explainable reason to herself, Rukia reaches up and pulls him down against her, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Rukia…I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Rukia says against his ear, and she continues to hug him.

"Why?"

"I won't tell you why." Rukia tells him, still holding him close.

_I couldn't allow myself to look at you as mature enough for this to happen before, but now I can't see you as anything but a mature man that I can feel comfortable with being my lover._

_**A/N- It is now a pain in the ass to type stories since my computer has some major problems. I know I have like 200 emails to respond to as well, so if you've reviewed but not yet gotten a response, thank you, and I do plan to respond! **_


	4. Owned

**This story is a birthday gift for a friend of mine who has done a lot for me over the past few years, and so you better love me Ru!**

_Owned_

Ichigo wishes he hadn't agreed to this. Rukia wants him to prove that he has complete control over himself, that his hollow will not take over anymore, and he was certain he had it under control. He hadn't expected her to apply such a dangerous method to finding out the true answer to that question. Zaraki's blade whizzes by his head, narrowly missing chopping off his ear, maybe more.

"You don't have to be so serious! Are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo asks a stupid question, and he gets a wide smile from Zaraki.

"That's always been my goal! Today is the day you will finally die by my hands with my blade!" Zaraki yells out as he swings his zanpakutou again, and some orange hairs go flying into the wind.

"Rukia! Why did you have to bring him of all people?" Ichigo demands in a roar, and Rukia shakes her head at his attitude.

"This is the only way to find out for sure!" Rukia yells back, but Ichigo is paying too much attention to her, so Zaraki brings his blade down on Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screams, and that's the last thing he hears before he sinks into oblivion.

"Is he finally dead?" Zaraki asks looking depressed. "I didn't even feel like I warmed up!"

Rukia is on her feet with her eyes wide in horror as a large spirit pulse echoes from Ichigo's body. Power is building up more quickly than she ever remembers seeing before.

"Captain Zaraki!" Rukia yells, just before a mask forms fully on Ichigo's face, and Zangetsu is being swung on Zaraki before he can even lift his own zanpakutou.

Zaraki crumples to the ground, and Ichigo's hollow turns on Rukia. She draws her own sword from its sheath and gets into a defensive stance as she looks Ichigo's hollow dead in his glowing golden eyes.

"**I'll kill you too.**" His voice is menacing beyond words, but Rukia doesn't flinch, instead she uses her flash step to arrive next to him, and she cracks him in the temple with the hilt of her sword.

"Insolent hollow, who do you think you're talking to?" Rukia asks in a snippy tone, before she takes her fist and rams it into the center of his mask, causing it to crack up the sides.

"**What the fuck?**" Ichigo's hollow looks so surprised that Rukia chuckles at him a bit.

"No matter how strong you are, your base is still Ichigo." Rukia informs him, and the hollow gasps in outrage.

"**Don't compare me to that whiny little pussy who can't lay a finger on you!**" The hollow demands, and Rukia punches him again, so that bits of the mask actually crumple and fall to the ground.

"Why not? You're the same." Rukia informs the hollow with a snide tone, and then she uses her blade to crack him in the ass.

The hollow is actually speechless, but not for very long, he starts to laugh in a menacing manner, and Rukia doesn't take her eyes off him for even a second.

"**Oh I get it. What you really want and why you're always so violent...**" He giggles in a knowing manner and Rukia narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asks, and she practically drops her zanpakutou as the hollow proceeds to disrobe all of the garments of clothing off of Ichigo's super buff and hot body.

"**I'll give you what you want...**" The hollow's offer should be ignored, should be laughed at, should not be reacted to, but Ichgo's glistening muscles are all she can see and she takes a nervous gulp, as her body reacts to the gorgeous nakedness in front of her eyes, close enough to reach out and touch, or pinch, or spank.

"What am I thinking of?" Rukia asks in a squeak, and the hollow chuckles since he watched her eyes linger on the muscular bod his host sports naturally.

"**A big girl like you wants a big dick right?**" The hollow asks, and to Rukia's horror, her eyes slide down to his groin area as it is revealed for her to look at.

"I don't-" Rukia is cut off by mocking hollow laughter.

"**I can see it in your eyes that you do. I won't lie, it'll probably hurt, and if you aren't feeling pain I'll do something to see to it that you do feel pain!**" The hollow says with a gleeful chortle, and Rukia is suddenly feeling like perhaps she is losing a bit of control over this situation, and that is definitely something she can not forgive.

Rukia uses a leg as a tripper, and pushes into his chest with an unexpected gust of power. The hollow finds himself flying backwards, and Rukia is straddling his naked body with the blade of her zanpakutou pressed against his neck.

**"It's not fair I took off all my clothes while you still get to wear yours.**" The hollow says daringly, and Rukia feels her face heat up against her will.

_Why must he remind me that he's naked? What is that? What is pressing up into me?_

Rukia looks down towards his midsection and sees his male part is growing to full hardness before her very eyes.

_Why do I want to touch it so badly?!_

"**Stroke it for me.**" The hollow says, as if he can read her mind, and Rukia draws a thin line of blood from his neck from pressing it so firmly into his skin.

"Shut up hollow." Rukia orders, wishing like hell that the hollow hadn't disrobed and gotten her so disoriented.

"**Afraid of the truth? You know you want it, why can't you be honest with yourself Shinigami? Does it turn you on because this is such a nice body or because it's forbidden? Does this mean you want to fuck your ni-sama as well**?" The hollow asks, and Rukia uses her knee to put him in check by grinding it into his exposed testicles.

Rukia expects to completely dominate him with this move, but there is a sudden spark of light in his eyes, and instead of reacting to her threat, he uses what strength he is able to muster up in order to tear off the top half of her own shinigami robes. He knee reflexively digs into his testicles with about ten times more force as its happening, and his strength appears to be totally zapped once her creamy white skin is completely exposed from the waist up.

"The nerve!" Rukia shrieks, prepared to pummel him until he's black and blue, but the way he freezes up staring at her exposed skin seems to be more than enough punishment for him since she completely owns him without even realizing it.

"**I have to taste it**." The hollow's words make Rukia flinch, and before she can stop his motion, he lifts his head up, pressing even harder against her blade and he sticks his tongue out inhumanly far in order to tease her nipple with it.

"You have far less control than Ichigo!" Rukia snaps out because she's caught in a situation where she either has to stop pressing her blade against his throat to back away far enough so that he can't lick her hardening nipples, or bear with it to keep him in a life threatening position.

**"Don't even think of letting the king out now, because even if you do either way you're about to get fucked.**" The hollow says, and Rukia is caught between the sensation of his tongue against her nipple versus the anger his words cause for her pride.

Rukia uses one had to push the blade hard into his neck and then bends her other arm, bringing her elbow into his mask, causing it to shatter enough so that the hollow is being forced aside, allowing Ichigo to come out, but then Rukia gasps as the mask seems to reform itself miraculously and the hollow laughs in her face.

**"I won't let him be in this desirable position so easily! Oh Ru!"**

Rukia tries to get better leverage, but this gives the hollow the chance to start tearing at her bottoms which shred easily under his claws.

"Stop it you perverted hollow!" Rukia demands, and she slaps him around his face a bit, only slowing him down, not stopping him completely.

"**Shall we bump uglies Rukia-chan?"** The hollow asks, just before she feels a sensation she's never felt before. First she feels air hitting her between the legs, but then something both soft and firm connects with the area she's never let anybody else touch before. She shrieks involuntarily.

"What is this?" Rukia demands to know, just before he allows the length of himself to slide around the moist outsides he's experimenting with the perimeters of.

A wave of ecstasy washes over her body, and suddenly she's thinking of going along with whatever he proposes, until the thought of Ichigo penetrates her X rated thoughts.

"This is unacceptable!" Rukia yells out before she yanks her blade away from his neck and brings it down on his face, causing the mask to shatter into countless pieces.

Ichigo's eyes come into focus, and he suddenly realizes he's staring at a naked Rukia, straddling the top of him with their most private places rubbing against one another.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaims, and she relaxes only for a moment, but then his arms come around her and he pulls her into his arms.

_Holy shit is it my birthday?_

Rukia feels her struggle is over as he rolls on top of her and begins to penetrate her almost as if in a trance.

_Maybe it's meant to be._

Ichigo himself isn't really thinking logically and is reacting to the woman he respects most that he's not related to is naked in his arms and his body is strongly urging him to do something about it and quickly.

Ichigo slides into her moist crevice, and he hears her murmur words that don't really sink in until everything ends later, but he is aware that she speaks them in the moment.

"You belong to me."

He rocks back and forth inside of her, experiencing what he would have only said this morning was impossible. Not only did she subdue his ambitious hollow, she is currently in his grasp and he is making love to her for the first time under some fucked up circumstances. He empties himself with no abandon inside of her, and only then realizes that Zaraki is laying half dead on the ground not six meters from them.

* * *

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks nervously, since Rukia is laying on his bed flipping nonchalantly through a woman's magazine.

Yachiru had freaked out upon learning how close to death Zaraki had come, and it had taken hours to get her to calm down. It wasn't until the barbaric captain opened his eyes that his energetic lieutenant finally calmed down.

"Hmm? Rukia asks distractedly, and Ichigo sighs before letting loose the question.

"What did you mean when you said I belong to you?" Ichigo asks hesitantly and Rukia slams the magazine shut before staring at him with a piercing glare in her eyes.

"Exactly what it sounded like. You belong to me, I own you, all of you, your hollow included, and you will forevermore be my bitch." Rukia says with a serious tone, expecting Ichigo to look dejected.

She looks into his eyes and sees them light up in happiness though. She wonders if he misheard her and maybe he thinks she belongs to him. She stops herself from smiling though.

_Either way it's fine with me._


End file.
